Two Weeks Till
by Refuge959
Summary: It's two weeks till Marinette and Adrien finally tie the knot and they couldn't be happier. But, with preparations gearing up, akumas causing trouble, and Agreste family drama threatening to cause a scene... Adrien really kinda wishes they had just eloped.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette flew into the studio just as the clock struck 10. At first glance, there didn't appear to be anyone else there yet. She breathed a silent sigh of relief. After all these years, she was finally breaking her tardy habit.

"Congrats, you're early today." She smiled and turned at the familiar voice. She should have expected Adrien to meet her here. "I am." She answered, chuckling as she caught her breath after her mad-dash from her apartment. "I have Tiki to thank for that. If it weren't for her, I would probably have slept through my alarm." Adrien smiled and chuckled along with her. They had known for a while now. He much preferred knowing to ignorance. And though he had never asked her, he was sure his Lady felt the same way.

"I wish Plagg was that helpful in the mornings. Most of the time I'm the one rolling him out of bed." Marinette laughed as Plagg floated out of Adrien's pocket, looking sour. "There's no reason for us to be up so early. You don't even need to be here till 11!"

"Hey, last night, you were the one saying you wanted to get here early." Adrien countered, "This was your idea!" "When do _you_ ever listen to _my_ ideas?!"

Adrien rolled his eyes at Plagg's nonsensical rebuttal and looked to Marinette for help, but found her practically doubled over in laughter. Tikki poked out from her bag, giggling as well. "Plagg," she said in a sweet tone, "why do you have to be so difficult?" Plagg floated towards his counterpart with a mischievous smile. "You know you like it, Sugar Cube." Tikki scolded him, and Adrien looked towards his destiny-er, Marinette.

"They really are quite the pair, aren't they?" "They are." She chuckled. "She may scold, but Tikki really loves Plagg." "Hmm, reminds me of someone else I know." Adrien said in a teasing sort of manner. Marinette rolled her eyes playfully as Adrien kissed her cheek. Plagg suddenly dove for cover.

"Marinette, good to see- Ah, Mr. Agreste." Marinette's boss had stepped out of the back office. Marinette worked for a small design label that made women's formal wear. Only a handful of designers were actually employed there, and Marinette was by far the best of them.

"Sorry, I was holding her up." Adrien said politely. He liked her boss, mostly because she liked Marinette. The woman sent him a knowing look. These little "hold ups" were becoming more and more frequent. But, she was glad for it. Marinette was her best designer. Her work was constantly bringing in more customers. The presence of young Mr. Agreste however, inflated the pride of the brand as a whole. As Marinette's steady boyfriend, he could have easily landed her a job at his father's label. But he wanted her to be able to shine for her own right, and not be consumed by his fathers shadow. At least, that's the story he had told the press. She figured there was more to it than that, but she didn't really care.

"It's alright." She answered before asking Marinette to come into her office. Marinette waved towards the former model as she followed her boss into the back office. Plagg peaked out again when the door was fully closed. "That's it?" Plagg groaned, "We got here early for two minutes of their time!?" "Relax Plagg," Adrien chuckled, "We're meeting for lunch at 11 remember?" Plagg wasn't overly impressed. "Why then? Why not now? It's not worth the sleep loss to get here so early! This is why my only true love is Camembert."

"Oh really?" Adrien said, raising an eyebrow. "What was that with 'sugar cube' then?" Plagg spluttered out an excuse, but Adrien wasn't really listening. His mind was thinking about a pair of bluebell eyes.

At 11, Adrien returned to find Marinette in her office. After a sharp knock, he stepped inside, and asked if she was ready to go. "Actually, Adrien, could I take your measurements real quick?" She asked him sweetly, "I know I have them at my apartment, but I would like to have them in my book here too. I'm thinking about doing a companion piece to my latest gown: a matching suit." It was an innocent enough request. "Sure, Princess." But did she really know what she would be putting them through when she did it?

He took off his over-shirt while she grabbed a tape measure. She worked quickly, with practiced hands, taking his arm and shoulder lengths. Then she wrapped the small measuring tape around his waste. He felt his heart rate quicken as her fingers brushed against his stomach. "Oh." She whispered, blushing as he tensed at her touch. She moved to step away, but he snagged her wrist; holding her hand against his stomach for a few seconds longer. As his heart began to ache, he kissed her desperately, smiling as he felt her stand on her toes in order to reach him better. When they broke apart, her cheeks were red. He was sure his were too. "S-Sorry, bug." He said, quickly moving his hand from her wrist. "I guess my love for you is just im-_measurable_." Her cheeks continued to flame as she turned and scribbled the numbers down in her note-book. He wrapped his arms around her waste before she could turn around, and buried his face in her neck. "Two more weeks." He muttered in her ear. A greedy sort of tone turning his voice gravelly. "Mhmm." Marinette hummed, leaning into his embrace. "Then, I'm all yours." Adrien kissed her neck sweetly, "And I'll be all yours." He fingered the ring on her finger, and smiled to himself. He so desperately wished the time would go by faster.

"Do you think he'll come?" He heard Marinette ask from across the table. She was swirling her fork around mindlessly. "I don't know." Adrien admitted. His father had really been against the whole thing. Part of him hoped he'd come, and part of him didn't want to see him. "But after what he said about you, I don't know if I want him there." When Marinette had firmly turned down his job offer in favor of a label that was minuscule in comparison, he was furious. He probably didn't mean half the things he said to her, but even _if_ he only meant half of them, Adrien still didn't want him anywhere near his Lady again. Marinette's fork stopped swirling. "You haven't talked to him?" She asked, surprised. "No, I haven't." He said clasping her hand and squeezing it gently. "If he wants to talk, _he_ has to call _me_. I spent years trying to please him. Never again." Marinette nodded sadly, and squeezed Adrien's hand back. He may talk tough, but she knew he missed him in his own way.

Everyone has their own things to do at 4 on a Thursday evening. Hawk moth's was apparently creating super villains. Which meant Marinette and Adrien's was stopping super-villains.

"Man this guy is wild. What's his problem anyway?" Chat dodged as he looked to Ladybug, who was blocking attacks with her yo-yo. "I think he got accused of being too predictable. So, now he's just going crazy." She shouted over the banging of exploding bath toys. "No kidding!" Chat said, looking at the remains of a rubber duck that he had dodged only a few seconds ago.

"You pesky heroes are so predictable! I, Wild Card, shall break the cycle and retrieve your miraculous for Hawk Moth!"

He reached up his jacket sleeve and pulled out a handful of large suction cups. These, he threw at Chat Noir, missing only barely.

"I'm thinking the akuma is in his jacket, My Lady! We're gonna have to teach this guy how to quick-change!"

Ladybug called out her lucky charm and was given a plush frog. "Haha, now we've got a wild card of our own!" Chat said, swiping at the ankles of the villain with his baton. Ladybug looked around frantically. Wild Card pulled out a giant piece of tape, and suddenly, an idea came to her. "Hey Chat! Batter up!" She hurled the stuffed animal towards Chat. With a single swing, he sent the polka-dot frog hurtling towards the akuma. It stuck to the tape role, which rebounded onto Wild Card. In a matter of moments, he was tangled up in his own weapon. Chat cataclysmed the jacket and out came the evil butterfly. As far as Thursday attacks went, this one was pretty easy.

A few minutes later, the two were perched on top of a rooftop, out of reach of the reporters below. "That was almost fun." Chat said, "It's not everyday you almost die by rubber-duck." Ladybug shook her head. "There have been fewer attacks lately, but honestly, the akumas are getting more and more ridiculous." A soft beep came from her earrings, but she paid them little mind. She still had a few minutes.

"So, how was your phone call with Alya?" He asked, mostly because he hated the idea of her leaving just yet.

"It was fine." She said shortly. Chat's attention sharpened. "You sure?" Ladybug sat on the edge of the roof, and sighed heavily. "She's been acting all weird. I think the wedding has really sent her into 'over-bearing best friend' mode." Chat laughed, "Why am I not surprised? Well, if she gets to be too much, you just let me know and we can elope." Ladybug chuckled quietly, "Don't tempt me. My dad sends me a picture of a wedding cake practically everyday now. Not to mention, the florist keeps calling me making sure they have all the arrangements right." Adrien hummed at her whimsically, he knew the preparations had been keeping her busy recently. "What are they all going to do when this is all over, huh?" He asked with a sigh, "They're all going to be so bored!" She laughed at him as he squeezed her hand. He was glad to see her smile. "At least they're all having some fun." Ladybug answered him in a soft, silk-like tone. "After all, I don't plan on ever getting married again, so they have to make the most of this one." Adrien kissed her neck, reflecting her same soft tone as he spoke. "Me either. You're gonna be stuck with me for a _claw_-ful long time, my lady."

"I look forward to it, my kitty."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette groaned and rubbed her eyes as she stared at her to-do list. _I'm never gonna get all this done in time._ She thought, wondering how on earth things had piled up so quickly. The number of things needing her attention seemed to be multiplying, and she only had a week and a half before everything needed to be done. Not to mention, she was still working full days at the studio for another week. As she let her head thud against her desk softly, she wondered if Adrien was feeling as stressed as she was.

-Meanwhile-

"PLAGG! Where did I put the museum tickets?!" Adrien had effectively turned the entire apartment inside out. He had been through every drawer, every box, every folder. There was still no sign of those all-important pieces of paper.

"How should I know?" Plagg drawled from his perch, "Why do you need them anyway?"

Adrien growled as he shuffled through the items on his desk again. "I want to put together one of those memory boxes for Mari with stuff from our engagement, wedding, and honeymoon." "Whatever." Plagg responded, shoving cheese in his mouth. He didn't really care about Adrien's little love bird project. "_Anyway_, weren't you supposed to meet Nino today to talk about the music?"

Adrien's eyes widened and he snatched for his phone. One look, and he began to scramble for his shoes. "We're gonna be LATE!"

-Across Paris-

"Natalie, do you know where the stapler is?" Gabriel Agreste was in the middle of his work day. "Natalie?"

Still no answer. Curious, he stepped out of his office and peered at her desk. Her computer was running an update and her work was left on the desk, but she was no where in sight.

He wandered back into his office and put some things away while he waited for her to return. As he placed a few folders back on his shelf, his eye caught sight of something that made him stop for a moment.

There, immortalized in a silver frame, was a younger, less argumentative version of his son. He stared at the image for a short time.

"It's in nine days, Sir."

Natalie was standing in the doorway now, tablet clutched tightly in her hand. She walked in and set a stack of mail on his desk. "Do you know where the stapler is?" He didn't address her statement. He knew what she was talking about.

"I'll go get it." She answered shortly before stepping out. He tore himself away from the picture of Adrien. He had more recent photos, of course. But those were hard to look at. Adrien had grown up, and he still couldn't figure out when it had happened.

Natalie came and put the stapler on his desk, before leaving without a word.

He looked through the mail she had brought earlier, discarding most of it. The picture on the shelf caught his eye again. His resolve weakened. He pulled open a drawer where the invitation was hidden. On the outside of it, a single note card had been attached. He read its words subconsciously.

_If you're not there yourself, I don't want you represented at all. -Adrien_

-Let us return-

Nino wasn't surprised when Adrien was late. The last few days, his friend had been up to his knees in random things that he needed to get done. Nino knew the feeling. He had been the same way before he married Alya.

"Hey, Dude! What took you so long?" Just because he understood, didn't mean he wasn't going to dangle it over Adrien's head for a minute.

"Ugh! I'm a wreck, Nino! I can't find the tickets I wanted to put in the memory box." Nino raised an eyebrow, "The ones from your engagement?"

Adrien had proposed to Marinette outside of the Louvre. It made for a great picture; the giant glass pyramids towering behind them as the sunset shone through them casting a brilliant pattern on the ground around Marinette and Adrien. Nino had been a bit ashamed at his own lack of planning.

"Yes! Those tickets!" Adrien said with a look of total gloom. Nino thought for a moment. "Marinette has them." He said, mostly certain. "What?" Adrien perked up immediately. Whether that was due to the hope of finding the tickets, or simply the sound of Marinette's name... Nino wasn't sure.

"I'm pretty sure she does." Nino continued, "She said she wanted to save them for later. Alya mentioned it the other day." A visible wave of relief washed over Adrien. "Thank goodness." Adrien said with a smile, "I was freaking out." Nino laughed at him in a good natured manner, and Adrien colored a little at the cheeks in response.

"Dude, you are smitten." Nino said as he chuckled. Adrien sighed in a dreamy tone, and Nino's laughter intensified. "She's so perfect." Adrien cooed, "I can't believe I get to marry her."

"Speaking of..." Nino said, hoping to get down to business. "Here's what I have put together so far."

They went over the list for about 20 minutes, making a few changes here and there, but mostly just getting things finalized. Then, they ate lunch and talked for a while. At a quarter past noon, Nino's phone chimed.

"That would be the misses." Nino said with a laugh. Alya was asking what he wanted for dinner. "It's been four months, and I still can't get over going home to her every night, eating her cooking — you are gonna love married life, Dude."

Adrien chuckled, he was ready to test Nino's theory. He was ready to prove it true.

"Marinette is coming over to the apartment tonight with more of her stuff." He answered, stirring the contents of his cup with his straw. "The whole place is starting to look more like a home. Some of her clothes are in the closet. Her favorite foods are in the pantry. There's a dress form in the office and a rug we bought together in the living room. I'm so ready, Nino. So ready."

Nino looked at his friend with a fond smile. Over the years, Adrien had changed a lot. Who once was a sheltered and friendless (okay so there was Chloe, but Nino didn't like counting her) child, was now a confident and independent man. He remembered the day Adrien had first moved out. Mr. Agreste had been fighting against the prospect for weeks. Eventually, Adrien had just quit asking for permission, packed his stuff up, and left.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He heard Adrien ask, concern etched on his face. Nino blinked back into reality. "I'm just happy for you, Dude. You deserve this."


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you lean a little bit to the left? Perfect. Now show me that lovely smile!"

Marinette watched the photo shoot with professional interest. It was the last one she would have to oversee before the wedding, and that fact excited her beyond belief.

Before her, a young woman posed in a soft-grey cock-tail dress. It flattered her figure fabulously. Marinette eyed the bottom hem carefully, keeping track of its placement lest it shift to an unwanted position during the shoot.

"Very good," the photographer said with a smile, "go get changed and we'll go again!" The young model scurried off.

"What do you think, Miss Dupain-Chang? Are you happy so far?" "Very." She responded in a friendly tone. "It's gone really well, Travis." Travis had done several photo shoots for the fashion label Mari worked for. He was friendly and professional, just the way she liked her co-workers. He fiddled with the lens of his camera. "I was surprised to see you here, thought you'd be prepping." Marinette smiled and fiddled with the ring on her finger. "I haven't got many days left of work, but I didn't have the off-days to take much more than the honeymoon." "I see." Travis said, nodding a little and fidgeting with his lens again. "Well, I wish you the best. I must say, I was a bit offended I wasn't asked to do the photos." It was a joke, and Mari knew that. But she still felt she needed to justify his lack of involvement. "Yah, sorry about that. Adrien wanted to ask the photographer who did his photo shoots when he was a teenager, and the man exuberantly agreed." Travis chuckled, "One never forgets their long-time clients. He's probably excited to— Ah, there you are. Let's do these next shots in a chair. I think..."

And just like that. It was back to business.

Marinette left the studio at precisely 4:30.

"Look at us, Tikki! Our last photo shoot is finally done!" Tiki chuckled as Mari performed a tiny victory dance at the bus stop. They were one step closer now. One week till.

"I'm proud of you, Marinette. You've been handling the stress of everything really well." Tiki nuzzled her slightly, proud of her chosen. "Aww," Marinette said "Thank you. I've been doing the best I can." The bus was right on time.

Marinette got off after three stops. She was on her way to Adrien's apartment. He had promised to make her dinner.

She approached the familiar building with a smile, going in and taking the elevator to the third floor in a happy silence. She walked down the hall with a light skip in her step. It had been three days since she last saw Adrien.

She raised her hand to knock at the door.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HELP ME!"

She lowered her hand. It sounded like Adrien needed a minute to neutralize whatever was going on. She walked towards the vending machine, bought two bags of Adrien's favorite chips, and walked back. When she didn't hear anything from inside, she knocked on the door. A muffled shout of "Coming!" Came from inside. A moment later, the door opened, and she found herself tightly embraced by her favorite kitty.

"I missed you." He purred into her ear. She was acutely aware of being pulled inside and the door shutting quietly behind them. "I missed you too." She said, shifting to her tip-toes to kiss him gently. She felt him smile as he kissed her back.

"You gonna greet me like that every time you come home?" He asked her mischievously as they broke apart. "I plan on it." She said with a smile. She followed him into the kitchen, which seemed unusually shiny. Adrien must have cleaned up whatever the mess was.

"Marinette! Sugar Cube! It's really you!" Plagg floated towards them happily, and threw himself against Marinette's cheek in a strangely affectionate manner. After she patted him cautiously, he floated down to her hand bag. "Come ooouuuttt, Sugar Cube." He said in a playful tone. "If you don't come out I'm going to come fiiiiinnnnndddd yoooouuu."

Marinette shot Adrien a questioning glance.

"Grocery store. Catnip." Adrien answered shortly as he pulled a chair out at the table and gestured for her to sit down. "I see." She said, casting Plagg a concerned look as she sat down. "How long do you think he'll be like this?" "He'll probably be fine in the morning." Adrien answered, snatching Plagg off the counter where Marinette had laid her bag down. Tiki had chosen to stay in Mari's bag. Out of Plagg's sight. Plagg protested as he was carried away, shouting about animal rights and cruelty. Adrien sat him on the counter by the stove and gave him some cheese. He sat a cookie by Marinette's purse as he fixed plates.

After dinner, Adrien pulled Marinette to the couch and cuddled her close to him. She chuckled as he nuzzled her hair and squeezed her hand with his.

"One more week." He whispered into her ear, in a hopeful sort of way. She shifted closer to him. "One week till." She hummed, letting her head fall against his chest. He kissed her forehead. "How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked in a hazy sort of voice. "Your beautiful, you know that?" Marinette looked up at him with a coy sort of smile. "_I'm_ beautiful? You looked in the mirror lately, hot stuff?" She bopped his nose playfully. The familiar gesture made him chuckle. It reminded him of their younger days, when he was too blind to see she was right in front of him. The memories put a fond smile on his face. "What?" She asked him, with a similar smile. "Nothing, Bugaboo." He kissed her nose, followed shortly by her forehead.

He felt her toe twitch next to his foot, bouncing as anticipation built inside her. "Feline, okay M'lady?" She groaned a short response. He hadn't intended to toy with her, but looks like it happened just the same. He smirked at her.

"No words, Bugaboo? What's the matter? Chat got your-"

That was all it took. All thought left him as she kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he felt his own hands curl around her waist.

She pulled back, looking sly. Her cheeks red. "What's the matter, kitty? Bug got your tongue?"

He couldn't pull her back in fast enough.

The next morning, Adrien woke to the sound of Plagg yowling obnoxiously. "Plagg!" He said, stomping out of bed. "What is wrong with you? Your gonna wake the neighbors!"

He felt Plagg's head gently, unsure if a kwami could get a fever but not really knowing what else to do.

"My head... hurts so much!" Adrien raised an eyebrow as Plagg flopped around dramatically. "You have a hangover, Plagg. I told you not to mess with catnip."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'd like to apologize that this chapter is so incredibly over-due. I hope it was worth the wait. **

"No!" Nino said, shouting towards the screen which currently bragged his demise. "How on earth are you so good?" Adrien chuckled proudly, a tad cocky. "Well, I've been losing to Marinette for quite some time now! I should at least be good enough to beat _you_." Currently, Adrien and his friends were at a new restaurant with a rather high-quality arcade. It sported all the newest games, including the new Ultimate Mecha Strike. Which Nino was currently being demolished in.

To their left, the two of them could spot Ivan and Kim playing a first-person shooter, with Max watching them and coaching them through the level. Luka and Wayem were off behind them, battling it out in a dance game. Surprisingly, Wayem was winning.

This was Adrien's bachelor party. Far from home. Surrounded by friends, with all the calories and video games he could hope for.

Nino had done well.

— Across the city—

When Marinettte asked Alya to plan her bachelorette party... this was not what she had in mind. But. She wasn't complaining.

Not that she could if she wanted to, she couldn't even hear herself think. All she could hear was the blazing tones of Jagged Stone's guitar, and the shouts of his many adoring fans.

She and her girls had front row seats. And her favorite Rock Icon was playing her favorite song.

"How did you manage this?" She screamed to Alya over the guitar solo which had just begun. "This show has been sold out for months!" She saw Alya smile, "I have my ways!" Alya shouted in reply, "And you have friends in high places!"

Meanwhile...

"Natalie, Have you received an email from that new investor yet?"

"No sir." Natalie responded, calmly. Not even bothering to look up from her desk as she scrolled through her email. When she found nothing of urgency, she clicked over to her, or rather Gabriel's, calendar and began to input various new appointments and deadlines. This was something she did everyday, but recently this task had far more meaning. She was deliberately making sure Gabriel had an entirely free day on the Friday of that week. It was only three days away now: Adrien's wedding.

She sighed as her eyes paused on the empty space on the calendar. She had sent in the RSVP only a few days after it arrived, months ago now, but she had been sure to send a note attached for Adrien. While she would definitely be there, not as Gabriel's assistant but as the woman who ensured Adrien's wellbeing for so long per the young man's request, she had yet to get a solid answer from Gabriel as to wether or not he was going.

She inwardly rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. She knew from experience he was too proud to apologize to Adrien and Marinette, but was he really so egotistical that he would refuse to attend his own son's wedding? She didn't really know.

"Natalie, please schedule a mandatory conference call with the lead design team for this afternoon. I need to have a serious conversation with them."

Natalie paused at this. "Is everything alright, sir?" She asked with a concerned, yet still professional tone. He never requested to speak to any of the designers directly, let alone the whole lead team. Was whatever it was really that bad? "Come and see for yourself." Was his reply, which was not quite an order but definitely not void of instruction. She rose from her desk and entered his office, looking at the painting of the late Mrs. Agreste for a brief second. _She would kill him if she knew he was considering skipping the wedding. _

Natalie turned, schooling her thoughts, and came to stand next to her boss. She looked down at his screen, and immediately understood. The new design concepts... really were that bad. Gabriel pinched his nose, as he often did when he was stressed or frustrated. "The lines are all wrong, the colors are dated, and the concepts are outrageous! These could have been the work of a child! No, I've seen a child do better! Surely this isn't the work of my lead design team?!" She didn't think now was a good time to point out exactly what child he was bringing up. "If they don't have this fixed by tomorrow, I believe I'm going to have to take a page from Audrey's book and fire the whole lot of them!"

Natalie cringed internally. Despite the horrid concept drawings in front of her, the idea of firing twelve people from the company- twelve people with families and mouths to feed- didn't really sit well with her.

"I will schedule the call for 1 pm this afternoon, sir." She said, walking back to her desk and making a mental note to shoot the team a heads up email and a suggestion that they draw up some new concepts before the conference call.

As she worked through this, one of the maids brought in the mail and laid it on her desk. She thanked the woman before thumbing through it silently and laying aside the things which Gabriel would need to see and what she would deal with herself. A magazine caught her eye as she did so, and she soon found herself smiling at the cover. On it was Marinette standing in the middle of four young women dressed for a red carpet event. She wondered briefly why Marinette was still working for the small label when she obviously had enough of a reputation now to start her own company. However, she knew Marinette probably didn't feel ready for that yet. Especially when she was about to get married. After thinking for a moment, she laid the magazine at the bottom of Gabriel's stack of mail and went back to her previous task.

When Natalie took the stack of mail to Gabriel, she was perfectly silent. He thanked her briefly as she laid it on the table, and she nodded in acknowledgement. She had almost made it to the door when he called out to her: "Natalie, what is this?" She swallowed before answering. "If you are referring to the magazine, it is the same one that you get every month which contains the details of the latest up-and-coming designers. If you recall, you hired someone who was highlighted in last month's addition only a few weeks ago." Gabriel grumbled something behind her, but she didn't dare to ask him about it. She had already stoked the fire as much as she dared.

Gabriel stared at the magazine cover for several minutes after Natalie left. It filled him with a frustration he found hard to describe. All four of those gowns should be labeled as a "Gabriel" designs. Just as Marinette should have been a "Gabriel" designer. It burned him to see her happy- not only happy, but successful. He knew Audrey had already reached out to her and convinced her to do a specialty piece for a New York show at the end of the year. He had gotten a whole earful of her excited chatter only yesterday. With a grumble he opened the magazine to the center pages where the cover-designer was always highlighted. He admired her lines and creativity. Her designs were original, yet not outlandish. It's one of the things that he had noticed from the very first design of hers he saw. Oh how he wished he hadn't gotten so hot-headed that day. Perhaps he could have convinced her to come work for him after working for the smaller label for a few months.

He spotted her engagement ring in one of the pictures. And his mind suddenly went blank. He mindlessly pulled open his office drawer where he had kept the invitation for several weeks now. It stared up at him. Mocked him.

If he went, it could mean the end of he and Adrien's little feud. But going would mean swallowing his pride, and admitting he had been wrong. Even then, would Adrien even speak to him if he did go? Would he even be allowed in the door?

If he stayed, he would save face. It would keep his image as the strong and faultless, world famous designer secure and unquestioned. But would he ever speak to his son again?

His eyes drifted to the portrait of his wife as he weighed his options.

**Well, what do you guys think? Should he go? Or is it too little too late? **


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette took a deep breath as she stared at the large oak doors before her. Alya and Nino had just walked through those very doors, and would be waiting for her when it was her turn. All that she could do now was wait until the music changed. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You look wonderful, Marinette." He said with a smile, "Adrien is a lucky man." Marinette gently hugged her father, feeling as if her whole body was shaking; whether it was from excitement or nervousness, she couldn't tell.

"Thank you, Papa." She said pulling away from him. "It's nearly time." "Don't worry." Tom said kindly, "I'll be with you the whole way."

There was a short silence in the room before her, and Marinette's heart beat escalated. She linked her arm with her father's as her march began to play. The doors opened, and together they made their way into the main room.

Sighs of wonder issued from the guests as Marinette passed through them. The white of her wedding dress, her own work, shimmered in the sunlight which streamed through the church windows. She seemed to glow as she passed among her friends and family. Like an angel among mortals.

But Marinette payed no attention to this. Her eyes were on Adrien. To her, he looked like a prince from a child's fairy tale. He smiled at her, not with the perfect smile which had come through years of practice, but with his own genuine, dopey grin which she had come to adore so much. His eyes shimmered in adoration and awe. Or perhaps they shimmered with tears. She did her best not to chuckle as Nino discretely passed him a tissue.

As she grew closer to the alter, Adrien began to lose sight of the crowd around him. His eyes were focused solely on her. When she finally stood before him, she turned her eyes to the minister who smiled down from the stage at she and Tom.

"Who gives this woman away?" He asked, his voice deep yet compassionate. "Her mother and I." Her father answered, hints of tears forming in his voice.

As her hand was passed into Adrien's she felt her heart flutter.

They took their stand before the altar.

Marinette passed Alya her bouquet, smiling as Alya sent her a wink. Alya was already beginning to cry.

"Dear friends." The minister began, "We are gathered here today to celebrate what may be the most heaven-made match this world has ever know." Marinette laughed as Adrien squeezed her hands. He was smiling at her excitedly, but there was something in his eyes... "Everything okay?" She whispered to him, so that only he could hear her. "Yeah," he said, blinking rapidly. "It's just... I'm trying to figure out why the universe likes me enough to give me you." Marinette blushed, tuning her ears back to the minister.

The wedding went by in a flash. Marinette was glad they had arranged for a recording, because she was pretty sure she wouldn't remember most of it. They spoke their vows with a loving confidence and excitement that could only be mustered in sincerity. And very soon, Marinette was a Dupain-Chang no longer.

She hadn't even noticed Gabriel sitting next to Natalie, in the section traditionally reserved for the groom's family. He had slipped in right before the ceremony began.

She hadn't noticed, but Adrien did.

—

"Ladies and Gentleman! Please join me in welcoming for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Agreste!"

Gabriel clapped along with the rest of the crowd from his seat at the back of the reception hall. So far, no one seemed to have noticed his presence, or at least those who had hadn't said anything. He watched from a distance as his son and his now daughter-in-law sat down between their long-time friends, smiling in an unspeakable joy.

He watched as they got up and greeted several of the people who had come to celebrate with them. Some he recognized; many he did not.

Then he met Adrien's eyes.

It seemed to both of them that the world went silent for a moment.

—

For a brief second, Adrien considered turning his gaze away from his father and continuing on as if he hadn't seen him. As if reading his thoughts, Marinette squeezed his arm, lending him her courage. They took a step forward together.

Gabriel rose from his chair as they approached. He could see several people in the room watching him carefully, including the Dupain-Cheng's and Natalie.

"Father." Adrien said simply, his tone friendly, yet cautious.

"Adrien." Gabriel answered in a remarkably similar tone.

The tension grew thicker with every silent second.

"I wanted to-" "I'm glad you-"

Both shut their mouths once more. Each trying to let the other speak first.

"We're glad you're here, Mr. Agreste." Marinette spoke at last, taking the responsibility of speaking first from both father and son. A bit of the tension withered.

"I'm glad to have made it." He said with the faintest of smiles, before turning to Adrien. "Your mother would have loved to be here."

Adrien stared at his father in brief surprise. "Thank you, Father. What made you change your mind?"

It took all of Gabriel's efforts not to stumble at the question. Adrien had become rather direct with age. Or perhaps he had been that way for a long time. Gabriel had trouble discerning the habit's origin."I had never fully decided that I wasn't coming, so you can't really say I changed my mind."

Adrien rolled his eyes. He felt Marinette tighten at his side.

"Have it your way then." Adrien said shortly, preparing to step away. He had no desire to continue this conversation if his father wasn't going to make an effort as well.

"I wanted to see you."

Adrien froze, his hardened expression melting slightly as his father continued to speak. "I love you, son. I can't lose you too. Not when I have the option to make things right."

"F-Father, I-"

"I know I overstepped my bounds." Gabriel continued, "But, I'm hoping, you will give me another chance. Both of you." It wasn't an apology, but it was the closest Gabriel had come to one in many years. Adrien looked to Marinette, who he found already staring back at him. They locked eyes, coming to a silent agreement.

"Okay." Adrien said, watching as his father's face shifted slightly in relief. Gabriel nodded in thanks.

Marinette and Adrien began to walk away. It was nearing time for the cake to be cut. But Marinette suddenly stopped short. She whispered something in Adrien's ear. With surprise in his eyes, the young husband nodded at his new wife.

"Mr. Agreste." Marinette said, turning back to the man in question. "Yes, Marinette?" Gabriel spoke in curiosity. "After Adrien and I get back from our hunny moon, would you perhaps want to, well..." she took a deep breath. "Would you like to come over for lunch?"

Genuine surprise overtook Gabriel. It took several seconds for him to re-school his features. "Yes, that sounds wonderful." He said with a smile, pausing for a second. "Thank you." Marinette nodded. His words were short. But she and Adrien both knew those two words held so much meaning.

The rest of the reception was a two-hour emotional high. Food, friends, family, and dancing rang in the new chapter of their lives.

Alya and Nino each gave a short speech before Marinette and Adrien cut the cake. Both of which were heart felt and perfect.

Marinette dried her father's tears during the father-daughter dance, crying a little bit herself before it was over.

During the Mother-son dance, Adrien danced with Natalie. His original plan had been to dance with Sabine, but his mother-in-law has insisted that he ask Natalie first. He was more than surprised when she had given him a tearful "Yes" about a week earlier.

When Marinette tossed the bouquet, Rose practically shoved Alix to the front of the group, ensuring it landed perfectly in the young woman's hand. She stared at it for a moment before turning to the watching crowd and pointing it at Max, waving it at him in an obvious taunt.

When it finally came time for them to leave, everyone was given a small tube of bubbles. These were heartily blown at the bride and groom as they rushed through the crowd and got into Adrien's car. Nino later reported that Gabriel Agreste did not blow bubbles. He did clap though, and was seen chuckling as Natalie brushed a few bubbles out of her hair.

And just like that...

The new life of Mr. and Mrs. Agreste had begun.


	6. Bonus Chapter :)

**Hello! Wow, I can't believe we have finally come to the end of this! **

**As a bit of a fun farewell, here are Alya and Nino's speeches they made at the wedding. **

**Enjoy! **

Alya dinged her spoon against her glass, getting the attention of everyone nearby. After sending a brief smile to Marinette, she cleared her throat and began to speak:

"Hello everyone! First, I would like to start by congratulating Adrien and Marinette for finally getting to this point. We had our doubts that you two would figure it out, but thank the heavens, here we are!" She paused for a moment as laughter and clapping came from the crowd. She waited for it to die down as she continued. "I have known these two love birds since we were fourteen years old, and believe me, everyone knew from the start that they were meant to be except them. Now, I won't bore you guys with stories of how Marinette made effort after effort to get Adrien's attention, or how she stalked him during a few of his photo shoots. Those would take far to much time to tell. But I will say this:" She paused, turning to Marinette. She chuckled at the look of terror on her best friend's face. "We are all, so incredibly happy that these two have each other. And we know that you will continue to support one another, and love one another for the rest of your lives."

With that she stepped back, passing the mic to a very nervous looking Nino.

"I'm kinda wishing I had asked my lovely wife to write my speech now." He said, looking towards Adrien with a shaky smile. Had anyone else asked him to do this, he probably would have said no. This was so much different than DJ'ing. "Oh well, here goes I guess." He turned back to the crowd as they chuckled. A few of his old classmates sent him encouraging nods as he began. "Adrien is my bro, my dude, and my best friend. When I first met him, I found out quickly that he was a great guy, though he was missing a bit of social experience." Those who had experienced Adrien's first days at school nodded and laughed. Nino crinkled the corner of the paper he was reading from. "But through the years, I have gotten to watch him overcome every obstacle put in his path, and become a truly amazing man who inspires me and others to be the best possible versions of ourselves. I don't know what I'd do without you bro. I'm really proud of you. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and you picked the perfect girl to ensure that. Congratulations you two."

As Nino passed the mic back to Alya, Adrien engulfed him in a tight hug.

Alya raised her glass and faced the crowd. "To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom!" The rest of the guests repeated before taking a drink from their own glasses.


End file.
